List of Young Indiana Jones episodes
This is a list of episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles aired from 1992 to 1993 on ABC. A total of twenty-eight episodes were produced by Paramount Pictures and Lucasfilm. The series was partially released on Laserdisc and VHS in the early 1990s. Four TV movies based on the series aired on The Family Channel from 1994 to 1996. In 1996, the Chronicles and the Family Channel TV movies were edited into twenty-two feature-length episodes; a new series known as The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. The series was partially released on VHS in 1999, and was released in its entirety on DVD throughout late 2007 and early 2008. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Produced episodes The first season of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles consisted of six episodes. The series debuted on ABC on March 4, 1992 with the feature-length episode Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal, serving to introduce the character during the three stages of his life which would be portrayed in the show. The rest of the Season One episodes were an hour long, with five subsequent episodes airing before the show was cancelled. Young Indy was picked up again by ABC due to critical success and four more hour-long episodes were aired several months later, beginning on September 21, 1992. ABC proceeded to order another two-hour TV movie and thirteen more hour-long episodes for Season Two."ABC Renews Struggling 'Young Indiana Jones'." Lexington Herald-Leader, April 18, 1992. Altogether, the second season consisted of twenty-two episodes—a combination of newly-produced episodes and the remaining episodes originally produced for the first season. The last episode, "Paris, May 1919," aired on July 24, 1993, leaving four episodes unaired by the network. International variations In some territories, certain episodes were split or combined under different titles.Young Indiana Jones Episode Guide at innermind.com Unproduced episodes During pre-production, the crew developed a timeline extending from 1908 to 1922 of all major events and people of the time period,Young Indy: Around the World http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfD8pFvyVS0 and Lucas intended to produce episodes set even earlier as well as leading up to a 24-year-old Jones. George Lucas on Issues, Ideas and Indiana Jones at The New York Times However, the series was cancelled in 1993 (with Indiana Jones at age 21.), and as a result there were a number of episodes that were not produced. The table below lists the unproduced episodes. The numbered episodes were detailed in the third season synopsis, dated February 8, 1993, and the unnumbered episodes were confirmed by other sources. The Family Channel TV movies Four television movies were produced based on some of the unproduced The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes, and aired on the The Family Channel from 1994 to 1996. Most of the cast and crew from the series returned to work on the TV movies. Though no "Old Indy" bookend segments were filmed for the TV movies, Sean Patrick Flanery and Lloyd Owen provided bookends for Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father. The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones In 1996, George Lucas oversaw the re-editing of all Young Indiana Jones content into twenty-two feature-length episodes, called chapters. New footage was shot, including bridging material and two new segments: "Tangiers" (for My First Adventure, and based on an unproduced Chronicles episode) and "Morocco" (shot for Tales of Innocence). "Palestine, October 1917" was extended with new footage, as well as footage from the film The Lighthorsemen, and renamed Daredevils of the Desert. The Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father bookends were removed, and combined with "Paris, May 1919" and a new "Princeton, August 1919" segment to make Winds of Change.http://www.indyfan.com/articles/youngman.html Twelve of the chapters were released on VHS in 1999 as part of The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones, which also included VHS versions of the (at the time) three theatrical films. Chapters were numbered to include the eventual release of additional films, though none beyond the original twelve were produced. The complete series was released on DVD from October 2007 to April 2008; Chapters 1-7 were included in the 2007 box set The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years, Chapters 8-15 were included in the 2007 box set The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Two, The War Years, and Chapters 16-22 were included in the 2008 box set The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change. The series has also aired on the USA, SCI FI and History channels.http://www.innermind.com/youngindy/info/yijinfo.htm Notes and references External links * *http://www.indyfan.com/articles/yijchb.html http://raven.theraider.net/showthread.php?p=458592#poststop http://raven.theraider.net/showthread.php?p=458595#poststop - assistant sound editor Laird Malamed's notes on unfilmed episodes *Chronological episode guide *[http://www.tv.com/the-young-indiana-jones-chronicles/show/1852/summary.html The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles] at TV.com *Ideas for new season of Young Indy - at TheRaider.net *The Other Stories - Canon? - at TheRaider.net *Lost Tales - at TheRaider.net Category:The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episodes Category:Young Indiana Jones